It is known in the art of lock making to provide a lock including a primary locking device and a secondary locking device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,534, for example, describes a padlock including a combination lock and a cylinder lock. The padlock can be operated by either the cylinder lock or the combination lock. In the event that the key for the cylinder lock is lost, or the code for the combination lock is forgotten, the code may be reset or the cylinder may be replaced.